gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabson Team
'THE FABSON ARMY!!!!!! ' THEY DON'T SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! This is not going to change Ryan's mind, but, well YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME AT THIS MOMENT!!!!!!! Fabson is the best pair that could ever hppen to Glee, so, if you want them together until the end of the series as bad as I''' do, sign up here. because they are really good together All The Loyal Fabson Shippers... #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'''Why do I hate all main pairs?]] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 16:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 16:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:38, March 3, 2011 #Johnny #CheeriosWMHS #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) 02:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #Sky Splits #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 16:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #Dazzling Gleek #It's''' St.Berry''' (b*tches) #Annie =O #)Brittany Susan Pierce (Everybody Drink Responsibly) #Q Fabray, Do you KNOW what u did to me i used to have abs #Sunshine-Supergirl...because they're more than just a cliche :) #QueenBitch(: 05:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna : cos they rock # 04:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) lovecorymonteith&diannaagron #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) 01:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #'QuinnFabray jr(: 23:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC)' #'Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ 22:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC)' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #'me <3 (I <3 Brittana!)' #They are the best!! they are the cutest! everybody wants Finnchel! We Want Fabson! Fabson! and more Fabson!!!! # Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 06:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Quick, but these two are amazing together. 23:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) 23:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Enemies #Finchel #Quick #Quam #Rachel Berry #Noah Puckerman #Sam Evans #Holly Holliday #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 15:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 04:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #♥finchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 04:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #Glee is the most important thing in my life... after breathing 22:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC)immagleek18 #GleekScarlett. I love finchel!! 19:49 March 14, 2011 #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me 00:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) FINCHEL AND QUICK FOREVER! ♥ #A Finchel and Quick Supporter. <3 :) ♥ #Missrachelberry (Mrs. Hudson here) 23:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Fabrevans4ever11 01:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Go Fabrevans and Finchel!!!!!!! #IAdoreFinchel 05:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC)...FINCHEL AND QUICK RULEZ BITCHES!!! #Cupcakegirl 00:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) FABREVANS AND FINCHEL 4EVER, BABY!! #Fabson=worst couple ever.4 ever FINCHEL!!!!! #CCLover No, It's not Clover! #Lovin' Touchin Squeezin, Finchel Forever <3 01:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Finchel foreverr! #--[[User: Finchelfanno1|'Finchel, St.Berry, Bartie']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Quick, Chang2, Samtana, Hevans']] = I'd rather die than watch annoying Fuinn. # 01:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) FINCHEL & QUICK FOREVER #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 03:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) quam forever ! fuinn makes me vomit ! #Finchel! I'm forever yours, faithfully♥ #Goldstarrach 01:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry i'm for finchel and quick all the way #Finchel and Quick <3 sorry #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #mem1795 finchel all the away! #Pianogirl #--[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 22:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Sorry to anyone I offend by signing this, I really just can't stand them together:P Pairs That Support This Army #﻿Puckleberry #Hevans #St. Berry #Luck #Samtana #Raine #Pucktana #Brittana #Samchel Pairs/Users That Don't Support this Army #THE FINCHEL ARMY!!!! #THE QUICK ARMY!!! #The Quam Army #Why should you love me? Because I'm awesome. 22:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC)immagleek18﻿ Gallery ﻿ normal_101-DVD_0024.jpg normal_102-DVD_0165.jpg normal_102-DVD_0335.jpg normal_104-DVD_0044.jpg normal_104-DVD_0246.jpg normal_104-DVD_0269.jpg normal_104-DVD_0003.jpg normal_105-DVD_0091.jpg normal_106-DVD_0395.jpg normal_ta107hd0194.jpg normal_ta107hd1935.jpg normal_ta108hd0333.jpg normal_ta108hd0875.jpg normal_ta108hd0905.jpg normal_ta108hd0137.jpg normal_glee-109-0038.jpg normal_glee-109-0480.jpg normal_glee-109-1189.jpg normal_B0113.jpg normal_B1778.jpg normal_B4694.jpg normal_H2191.jpg normal_H4336.jpg normal_M2135.jpg normal_G2111300.jpg normal_G2112000.jpg normal_G2120566.jpg normal_G2120829.jpg normal_G2121122.jpg normal_G2121534.jpg normal_G2130098.jpg normal_G2130135.jpg normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131101.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg normal_01000000000.jpg normal_0011111111.jpg normal_00222222222.jpg normal_0055555.jpg normal_004444444.jpg normal_0055.jpg normal_00111.jpg normal_00333.jpg normal_002222.jpg normal_008.jpg normal_004444.jpg normal_003333333.jpg normal_001111121.jpg normal_00333425.jpg fuinn1.png Fuinn2.png Category:Armies